I'm not livin' a normal life anymore
by animeloverfromIreland
Summary: a young girl finds herself in a whole new world, this is an oc so don't pay attenion to the category story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

I'm not livin' a normal life anymore.

I don't own supernatural or hetalia I only own the oc's.

I was running through a blackened alley way. My heart beating franticly in my chest. My blue/white eyes closed and non-visible over tears blocking their view. My coat caught onto a bin that was invisible in the darkness. My only thought's were Why did this happen? and Why now of all times?. I was to absorbed in my own thought's I didn't notice the dead-end in the alley way Oh no this is it I'm done for my brain told me. I crossed my eyes in frustration and turned around and started looking for another exit when all of a sudden torches were in my view and I knew I was dead if I didn't do something. I made the batteries die in the torches and ran like the devil himself was after me. I found a abandoned house with boarded up windows it was huge and dole but it would have to do, the inside wasn't much better it had mould in some places, you could feel the dampness in the air and to top things off it was freezing. I sighed and found the way to the bedroom to find a seemly comfy bed, fell on top of it and went to sleep instantly. `Get up you lazy thing you' `five more minutes mom' `no Pearl you have to get up now we have to go to mass ' `mom I hate mass why can't I stay here like pa?' `no is no and no you can't stay here with Richard he has files to finish' `but mom' `no buts get changed and come downstairs for breakfast we're leaving in a few minutes' ` ah fine' I got up shook my head and went to my wardrobe I found a nice top which was black and had red splashes on it to look like blood, purple skinny jeans and white socks I put my navy converse on in a hurry, combed my thick black hair with purple and red highlights and went downstairs and had breakfast with my mom, dad and baby brother Dave. My eyes opened suddenly, I looked around the room to find out I was still in the abandoned house from last night I shook my head in getting what happened last night out of my head and started to wonder Why I had a dream about my family before this crazy shit began. I carried myself out of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair and sighed I haven't washed my hair in a week and I felt icky and grimy because of it. I closed my eyes and remembered what my mom used to always cook for breakfast. `mom can I have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast please' I asked from the comfy, cushiony coach where I was watching t.v mom shook her head and smiled `yeah you can and don't watch that rubbish' as she pointed to the television programme about the supernormal `mom it's not rubbish, it's interesting' I told her. Mom shook her head again `but you know that that's (she pointed to the t.v) is not real' `mom you never know it could be real' I told her with determination and excitement in my voice. I reopened my eyes and let the burden that was on my heart to reopen I started to shack and I felt tears falling down my face. oh how I wish that damn day never happened. I then wondered if I would ever see my family again and that's what scared me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not livin' a normal life anymore chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural. I only own the oc's . the characters belong to their creators.**

I walked along the empty streets of a town and went into a shop I had a look around and saw that no one was there so I went and took the items I need. I know , I know stealing is bad and all that but as of lately I don't give a shit. I left the shop while eating a heated sausage roll and noticed two people going into the shop I was in, my face went into a state of shock and I dropped my sausage roll *the poor sausage roll* I turned and ran into a house and crouched down and listened for any sign of movement.

After a few minutes I decided it was safe and went around the house I ran into it was a nice family home and I found the kitchen pretty easily I ate a slice of chocolate cake that was on the kitchen table and I found a butcher's knife and took it for protection. I sat down and put my handgun on the kitchen table and checked how many bullets I had left. I replaced the ones that had to be replaced. Suddenly I heard a noise , I took my handgun of the table and held it across my chest and quickly grabbed salt, holly water and revealed the holy beads around my neck. two men one taller than the other walked into the kitchen and looked around no noticing I was there I started to feel safe and wanted them to leave but that never happened, the first guy who walked in and was a bit shorter than the other one started talking " Sam you sure you saw someone go in here".


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not livin' a normal life anymore chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural. I only own the oc's. The characters belong to he people who created them.**

the first guy who walked in and was a bit shorter than the other one started talking " Sam you sure you saw someone go in here".

The one called Sam replied" I'm positive Dean I saw a girl running in here with a panicked look on her face" " Oh so it's a girl you saw running in here Sammy you dog you" said the one called Dean.

" Um excuse me but are you to talking 'bout me you stinking sons of a " " Calm down there sweetie we ain't going to hurt you" " How do I know you're not a freaking son of a bitch demons?" "Well you don't but we ain't , we are on the run from a demon and angel" "Yeah right I believe the demon part but not the angel part" "You look here sister" " I'm not your sister, buddy" "well" "Dean stop that know you are acting immature" " but Sam she started it" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and he turned to me " so you're a hunter" " yeah I am but I'm new at it" " Really we couldn't tell" Dean said sacasticly.

I smiled in spite of myself, happy that I finely found some normal people. " So well I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" " 'ello Sam, Dean" my British heritage coming through. " Are you from England 'cause we have a friend who's from England and three from Ireland and the best part is that they are quadruplets" asked Dean. " No I'm not originally from England but my Aunt and Uncle on my mom's side are , Wait how can they be quadruplets if they are from different countries?" I answered and asked. " oh well you have to ask them that yourself of course when they befriend you" Dean answered my question. I'm starting to like these two brother's.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not livin' a normal life anymore chapter 4

**I don't own hetalia or supernatural. I only own the oc's. The characters belong to their creators.**

" oh well you have to ask them that yourself of course when they befriend you" Dean answered my question. I'm starting to like these two brother's.

Suddenly out of nowhere three girls and one boy appeared with an angry look on their faces. they all had blond hair but each having different coloured eyes, two had hazel/chocolaty brown, one had light purple/pinkish and the last one and lovely emerald eyes.

They all had the same sort of tattoo under their left eye two lines/triangles on them and they were wearing different outfits though slightly similar. Waist coats in dark colours, three strapless tops in different colours and one other top with the U.K flag on it that were small and showing of skin, skinny jeans torn and knee high boots. " Dean, Sam why didn't ye tell us that ye were going off somewhere ye know it's a bad place for ye here with ye wanted ye bloody gits" they yelled at them. Sam and Dean looked like little kids getting caught eating cookies before dinner and they smiles sheepishly " Sorry Rose, Pudding, Olivia and Arthur" The three girls and one boy gave Dean and Sam a glare, sighed, turned around and asked me " What's your name, Are ya a hunter, How old are ya and How did ya get into this life?" they asked me in a specific Irish and English accents.

I looked at them shocked to find them with folded arms across their chests and a look of pure patience that was thinning." My name is Pearl, Yeah I'm a hunter recently new, I'm thirteen going on fourteen and I don't want to tell ya'll how I got into this life" Sam, Dean, Rose, Pudding, Olivia and Arthur looked shocked " What you/ya are only thirteen" they basically yelled. " Yeah, so" I answered quite surprised I noticed all of them had saddened eyes.


End file.
